<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Looking Glass by Sternenstaub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121687">Like a Looking Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub'>Sternenstaub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Reconciliation, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier smiled sadly down at his witcher. Geralt would not forgive him for this, would be furious with his betrayal, they would never meet again. For a last time he tried to drink in every line of his witcher's face, every hue of gold shimmering in those beautiful cat-like eyes and the elegant arch of his lips. Oh, he wished he had gotten to kiss those lips one day.</p><p>Or<br/>Jaskier shows his true colors when Nilfgaard chases them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is finished, there'll be another chapter that has just to be edited first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked down at Geralt, the witcher was asleep, if this state could be called sleep. He turned around and the tightness around his eyes belied any hope of rest. His arm was bleeding sluggishly and refused to stop, they were both dirty and their cheeks hollow. The land had been overrun by the black sun. Nilfgaard was approaching, and had followed them for days now. No sleep, no food, no time to rest or dress wounds. Jaskier knew, if they didn't loose their track today, they would not survive for another night. </p><p>Geralt's eyebrows twitched in his sleep, nose scrunched up in a clear sign of pain and with a heavy heart Jaskier made a decision. He looked at the sleeping witcher, his travel companion for two decades and his heart broke. "Darling, wake up." he nudged his dirty but unharmed shoulder carefully and bleary golden eyes looked up at him, a fever hiding behind them. "Don't call me that." a gravelly voice slurred, trying to get up without showing just how much pain he was in. Jaskier smiled sadly down at his witcher. Geralt would not forgive him for this, would be furious with his betrayal, they would never meet again. For a last time he tried to drink in every line of his witcher's face, every hue of gold shimmering in those beautiful cat-like eyes and the elegant arch of his lips. Oh, he wished he had gotten to kiss those lips one day. But it would have been under false pretenses anyway. He couldn't have done that to either of them</p><p>He pushed Geralt's shoulder down to stop him from standing up and the fact that the witcher didn't struggle, could be easily subdued by him was maybe the biggest sign that his decision was right. Geralt groaned and looked up at him in confusion but pain and hopelessness was hiding behind his eyes. They both knew how this would end if they got caught today. Geralt had tried to get Jaskier to run on his own for a week now, but he had refused. </p><p>"Darling," Jaskier said, mustering up a cheeky grin he did not feel and looked at golden eyes that rolled in annoyance but Geralt's lips twitched slightly, "You still have one potion, right?" Geralt nodded and opened his mouth to tell him they would need it for the fight that was undoubtedly to come, just as he had argued last night. Jaskier didn't let him, he pushed the potion into his hands, noticing how cold they felt for the usually warm running witcher and leaned down to kiss Geralt's temple. He could feel his breath hitch and Jaskier smiled at him. "Forgive me." he whispered as he stepped back from the witcher who looked at him with confusion but also something deeper, Geralt knew something was about to happen, something irrevocable. </p><p>Jaskier looked deep into Geralt's eyes as he felt his skin ripple, his shoulders widened and his muscles filled out. His eyes started to see more colors, more details, he was in awe at the tiny dust specks floating in the room, visible like rainbow drops even in the early morning, and he knew golden and slitted eyes were meeting Geralt´s now, mirroring each other. Long white hair he knew well from washing but not from this perspective replaced his short brown one and was hanging in front of his face. Magic thrummed under his skin, itching and uncomfortable. </p><p>Geralt looked at him with wide eyes, mustering him, his new height and visible power, pain, hurt, confusion, surprise, all that was so clearly written into the witcher's face.<br/>
"They'll stop following you today. Rest. And then run. Ciri is counting on you" Jaskier whispered in a deep voice that was not his own, smiled a sad smile with a face that did not belong to him. Before Geralt could say anything, Jaskier turned around and left the small hut they'd hidden in over the night. He had to get the attention of an army. </p><p> </p><p>The black ones had been even closer than he had hoped, barely ten minutes after leaving their hideout Jaskier stumbled over a small division. 12 boys, barely men, clad in black with the golden sun razing out their hearts, spotted him in the shadows. He could smell their excitement, the sudden anger and adrenaline permeating the air, it clogged his nose and he wondered how Geralt didn´t get distracted by so much information all the time. The way the sun glinted on their weapons, their smell and the noises 12 excited heart bets made, it was a beautiful symphony, a song that spelled his death.</p><p>“The witcher!” one shouted as they had approached close enough to see him. Twelve boys started running, swords raised high and Jaskier could feel the true power this body wielded. He made a sign with his hands he didn't know just hours before and a golden shimmer surrounded his body, it felt like a warm current, it felt like Geralt was hugging him. Oh, how he wished that was true.</p><p>He shook his head, slightly disoriented about the longer hair and distracted by the way he could feel the muscles in his neck move. He had been Jaskier for a very long time, more than 20 years, he missed being him already but doubted the black ones would give him much time to miss it more. They approached him with a vicious glint in their eyes, the first sword shattered on the golden hug and the second was parried by a sword he had unsheathed faster than should be possible. A smile spread on his face as his body started to do what it had been created for. He parried and attacked and soon twelve boys were only eight, his arm was bleeding, his head hurt from too many signs and magic used but the boys were getting tired as well. The sun blinded him for a moment and he hoped Geralt had used the time to rest some more.</p><p>Two more boys lost their swords and consciousness in trade for a nick in his side, the remaining six looked at him, out of breath and he could smell their fear at seeing their fallen comrades, not all of them breathing anymore. With the last magic he could muster, Jaskier whipped his hand and a gust of air knocked them back. Jaskier turned around, making sure one boy saw him and sprinted into the opposite direction of the hut he had spent the night in. </p><p>His arm hurt and he could feel the strain of the fight in his new muscles. His body healed as he was watching it, small nicks that should have taken a day scabbed over within minutes. The cut in his side still hurt though, it must have been deeper than he thought. Jaskier walked and walked, far away from the roads, long since lost and without direction. But it didn't matter, he left a clear track to follow but not too easy, his newfound instincts were almost unable to trample through the forest when he could dance through the underwood instead. His sensitive ears could barely make out the sounds of his followers anymore. He walked further, the sun was over him, drawing beautiful shadows through the leaves. The animals around him chittered and hid but he could still tell where everything was. No wonder Geralt had been such a good hunter. But then again, he profited from decades of training without having to do any of the work himself. </p><p>He wandered for two more days, he hoped that was enough for Geralt to get away, to reach the keep Jaskier had never been invited to, and decided to shed this skin. He would miss it, he would miss Geralt, miss this last thing tethering them together. His skin rippled, his shoulders got smaller, his back rounded and the chill of the wind was cold on his head, no more hair protecting it. With a cough and a rough voice Jaskier hobbled into the village, people greeted him respectfully and the tavernkeep offered him some ale free of charge, for an old man shouldn't go thirsty. Jaskier took it with only a small pang of guilt in his chest. He was tired and hungry and most of all sad. A tear ran down his cheek and a young girl patted his shoulder, telling him it was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter came and went, Jaskier stayed an old man until it became unbearable, finger joints hurting in the cold and his back never straightening up, until he couldn't stop the itch in his fingers from plucking invisible lute strings, he missed to sing and perform. In a dark alley in a new town, he felt his hair grow back and his spine straighten, milky grey eyes turned bright blue again. With his favorite face back where it belonged, he started to live again. He started to sing. </p><p>Jaskier didn't dare go to Oxenfurt or Novigrad or any city he knew, he traveled through small towns that were barely mentioned on a map, made sure to talk about his traveling companion loud and often and sang about the white wolf, the witcher who was roaming the lands. Many people frowned at him, one tried to hit him for "bedding a freak" but overall people enjoyed the music and entertainment more on those still cold nights than they were offended by his choice of lyrics. Should the black ones arrive they'd still sell him out in a heartbeat, he wouldn't hold it against them. Nilfgaard had changed a lot of things in these lands. </p><p>In late spring Jaskier started wandering south, maybe he'd stay in Toussaint for a while, he heard they had the best wine and vampire stories to offer. It was a bit close to his pursuers homeland but then again, who would expect him there? And if he was maybe trying to go as far away from the witcher keep as possible, who would ever question him. </p><p>He crossed the Jaruga and went through Sodden, the carnage from so many months still visible in the fields today. Jaskier could barely believe Ciri was 13 already and that a war was waged around her, time had lost its meaning at Geralt's side. It felt like yesterday when they had attended the fateful wedding that bound Ciri and Geralt together. His life had felt so short at Geralt's side, bubbling with excitement and happiness, he never noticed the time ticking away.<br/>
Once Yennefer had asked him about his crow feet and for a small second Jaskier was sure he had been found out, knew he had forgotten something important. Humans aged but he did not. Thankfully Geralt never questioned him on it, probably either ignoring the whole topic or assuming Jaskier was half elf and didn't want to talk about it. </p><p>A tune played in his head and he concentrated more on writing it down than where he walked. Stumbling over a stone and holding his beautiful instrument up to shield her, Jaskier fell on his knee and tore his trousers. “Bloody fucking perfect.” he mumbled, feeling it swell. There would be no dancing tonight. He held his tears back. He missed Geralt, missed the exasperated roll of golden eyes at seeing him protect his lute more than his own body.<br/>
He entered Kagen and looked for the inn, the last few coins jingling sadly in his empty purse. People looked at him strangely, not many bards traveled around these times, not much money to earn in a war torn land.</p><p>The tavern was dark and quiet, the few people drinking already seemed tense and ignored his entrance, much more occupied with staring at a dark corner. Jaskier turned around, curious and saw white hair and two swords. All blood left his face and his heartbeat sped up. He took a step closer before he even realized it and golden eyes shot up, looking at him full of surprise and dare he say, happiness.</p><p>“Jaskier.” a deep voice whispered, unbelieving and stood up. The patrons stared at them, all 3 present, but Geralt didn´t take any note of them. He rounded the table, took a deep breath right in front of Jaskier, who now knew he was scenting him, was making sure he was the right person and then, Geralt of Riva, grumpy witcher who refused to show feelings even in private, hugged him in a tavern full of people. Okay yes, full of three people but still, someone saw him and he didn´t seem to care. Jaskier felt strong arms wrap around his back, hugging him close to an uncomfortably armored chest and Geralt breathed deep into his neck. After his first surprise Jaskier hugged back as hard as he could, not afraid to accidentally crush a witcher anymore. </p><p>When Geralt took a step back, he looked at him with amber eyes and a soft smile playing around his lips. “I thought you'd died.” he whispered almost reverently and patted Jaskier´s arms and shoulders, making sure he was in once piece. Jaskier had expected many reactions when they´d meet again. Hurt. Pain. Anger. Hate. A hug was not what he had seen coming, not that he was complaining.<br/>
He cleared his throat, something had settled in it that made it hard to talk but he refused to explore that kind of feeling further right now, “I´m not that easy to get rid of, as you well know.” he winked, with a bravado he didn't feel. Geralt's eyes brightened and didn´t leave his own, the smile never left his face. Jaskier swallowed again, he had missed Geralt so very much.<br/>
“Can we talk?” asked the least verbose man on the continent and Jaskier just managed to nod. </p><p>Still ignoring the other people present, he led Jaskier by his arm to his room. They sat down on the edge of the bed, Geralt still had not released his arm but chucked his armor away.<br/>
Jaskier didn´t know what to say, didn´t know how to react. “Sor-” “Thank you.” They started in the same moment but Jaskier was too surprised to talk over Geralt. Being watched by amber eyes so full of kindness was just an unfair advantage. The witcher chuckled and Jaskier would have swooned had he not been sitting.<br/>
“Thank you,” Geralt started again, earnestly and so very close to him, the hair on Jaskier's skin stood up from the warm breath hitting it, “for saving me, for trusting me.” A sword calloused hand pressed into his own and they were so close,Jaskier knew Geralt could feel his heart accelerate. The lump in his throat melted and all the feelings he wanted to keep inside until they had talked poured out of him.</p><p>Jaskier felt a tear run down his face and Geralt wiped it away in a gentle gesture. “Why- Why are you not…” he stammered, having to take a deep breath, “...not angry at me?” Jaskier sobbed. “I lied to you, abused your trust and showed my true colors when you couldn't defend yourself!” Geralt's face barely changed but Jaskier could see all the emotions warring behind those eyes, knew his witchers felt maybe even more strongly than the average human.</p><p>“I was.” he started, not letting go of Jaskier´s hand but looking away, with an almost ashamed tilt to his head. “Had I met you again a week after we parted? I would have shouted at you, accused you of killing the real Jaskier." He flinched, it wouldn't have been the first time someone assumed that about one of his kind. "But then, we were snowed in during the winter, Ciri asked about you," he smiled at Jaskier briefly but didn't meet his eyes. A warm feeling settled in his chest as he thought about the lion cub being raised by wolves and that she still remembered him. </p><p>"When she asked about you, I almost told her you'd been killed. Then I stopped. I couldn't…" warm amber eyes full looked at him, so many emotions warring in them Jaskier almost felt dizzy. Geralt took a deep breath and looked away again. Jaskier wanted to hug him, wished he could console him but he needed to know where they stood before he could act like nothing ever happened. "It… it made me think."</p><p>Jaskier wanted to quip at that but bit his tongue and waited, he had been with Geralt long enough to know the witcher chose his words carefully. He got a thankful squeeze at his hand for his patience. "I thought about the first time we met, about your insistence to stay away from my swords, I thought it was just because of your clumsiness at that time. Remembered your smell that never changed, never showed fear or panic at seeing me, never indicated that you were hiding anything or were someone else." Jaskier smiled sadly at that, he had hidden such a big secret after all. "In the end, I decided it didn't matter, decided that when you would reveal your secret to save my life, endangering yours, that I would welcome you with open arms should we ever meet again. If you wish to accompany me again."</p><p>Geralt looked back at him, golden eyes so open and vulnerable, he looked like a man who knew he'd face rejection. "Oh you stupid, wonderful man." Jaskier sobbed, falling into arms that caught him without hesitation, "You're supposed to hunt me, not hug me." he laughed, a wet sound that almost pained him. The answer he got was a tightening of the arms around his back, holding him steady and safe. He knew nothing could ever happen to him in these warm arms. Jaskier sobbed his heart out. 20 years of fear and guilt crashing down on him. </p><p>Geralt's shoulder was soaked through with tears but the witcher gave no indication that he was bothered by the wet spot, instead pulling Jaskier impossibly closer to pat his back. "You know," Jaskier said, once he had a bit control over the dam holding his emotions at bay, "Julian Alfred Pankratz would have liked you as well. He was a nice guy, we met at a tavern once, he showed me how to sing. Though, I was a black haired beauty at that time, so maybe he was just hitting on me," Jaskier laughed and was relieved to see Geralt chuckle as well. This was the last trial, if Geralt didn't push him away after knowing this no more secrets would stand between them.<br/>
"That night a guy killed him, they had a spat about a stolen song and before anyone could see, a mug was smashed on his head. Julian fell down like a felled tree and didn't breathe anymore. I ran away. No matter my form, I've never been brave." Geralt looked at him and shoved his shoulder playfully, a gentle smile on his lips. "A few days later I still couldn't get his music out of my head, I mourned that the world could never hear what would have become of him. So I became Jaskier. The musical talent sleeping in this body was addictive. I enjoyed making people smile. And meeting a muse, traveling together, that was everything I could have ever wanted from my life."</p><p>Jaskier looked at Geralt, traced the lips he thought to never see again with his eyes and licked his own, remembering how they felt, wondering how it'd be to kiss them. Geralt saw his look and his pupils widened, Jaskier was almost sitting on the witcher's lap at this point, they were still sitting in a tight hug that felt more like a heated embrace by the second. He felt his arousal spike and knew Geralt could smell it.<br/>
Instead of pushing him away the witcher leaned closer, leaving barely a few centimeters between their faces. "I'm glad it was you I met." Geralt whispered, his breath tickling Jaskier's skin. Before he could even think about it, he leaned forward and met his witcher's lips. They were warm and soft and the arms around him tightened, pulling him closer. Happily he obeyed and climbed on Geralt's lap, straddling him, hugging strong shoulders. Amber eyes with wide blown pupils looked up at him and smiled. Jaskier was sure he had died and was in the afterlife. </p><p>He buried one hand in long white hair and enjoyed the feeling of Geralt leaning into the touch. Jaskier leaned closer, intent on catching those lips again, when something searing hot met his chest. He hissed and had to push away. Geralt looked at him concerned, "Darling, as delighted as I am by these developments, would you mind terribly to take your medaillon off? Or hide it under your shirt?" Without a moment's hesitation the medallion was thrown onto the bedside and Jaskier laughed but pulled closer again, eager lips meeting his. A deep growl met a higher pitched moan when their tongues found each other and Jaskier never wanted to taste anything else again. </p><p>"Come with me to Kaer Morhen." Geralt gasped, between two kisses and Jaskier would later deny vehemently that he squealed before he accepted, deepening their kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as most of you have guessed, Jaskier is a Doppler. Thank you for reading. If I should decide to add another chapter, it´d most likely be what happens next in their bed ;)<br/>also I totally let our discord bot decide how Geralt would react. You almost got a very angry witcher instead</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell who or what Jaskier is? Did I make it too obvious or hid it too much?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>